


Midnight Celebrations

by campsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Sugawara Koushi, Living Together, M/M, Sugawara Koushi's Birthday, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: It's Koushi's Birthday and Tooru has plans to continue their tradition of celebrating it with a midnight celebration.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Midnight Celebrations

“Kou-chan! Kou-chan! Kou-chaaaaaan!”

A mop of silvery blonde hair underneath the sheets is mumbling and Oikawa Tooru is trying his best to get the mumbling to a much more coherent state. “Kou-chan! Please wake up! It’s time! It’s time!”

“No, Tooru, please. I know what you’re going to do, and I don’t want to. I physically can’t.”

Tooru felt the sheets get pulled up from under him. Now, the silvery blonde hair is nowhere to be seen and the large lump on the other side of the bed from him is impenetrable. “Go back to sleep, Tooru,” he hears loud and clear even if it’s a tad bit muffled.

The one hand that he used to shake his boyfriend of two years awake is now limp at his side, defeated. His other hand, holding unto a cake with a single lit candle, is shaking. His face falls but he knew that it was a gamble after all. He knew that Koushi had three final exams that day and had not been able to clock in much sleep for the past week in preparation. This was finally his chance to get a little rest before their summer break officially clocked in. He just thought – hoped- that he would be able to celebrate Koushi’s birthday the way they’ve been doing it for the past two years. But then again, Koushi was never this busy. Not only does he have a full load of subjects but he’s also working on his internship full-time.

Tooru goes back to the kitchen and places the cake on the counter. He blows out the single candle, already half gone, with droplets of wax on top of the frosting. “Happy birthday, Kou-chan,” he whispers to the homemade spicy chocolate cake in front of him. He looks around their tiny kitchen and dining table. It’s littered with blown up foil balloons, colored paper streamers and curly ribbon of different colors. On the table surrounding the cake, are some of Koushi’s favorite food.

He knows that celebrating midnight birthdays weren’t going to be a long-lasting tradition. They may not even be able to do it at all in the future with jobs and other adult obligations. He just couldn’t help but hope they had one more chance before they went out into the real world. He decides not to dwell on it. All of this could wait until tomorrow anyway. Even if they wouldn’t have the exclusivity of their special midnight celebration, what matters is that Koushi’s birthday gets celebrated and most of their closest friends always visit on his actual birthday for a group dinner.

He's sitting at the dining table when his phone gets a notification. He scrolls through his phone and sees all of the things he posted on the same date from the previous years and decided to go take a good long look at each of them.

The first pic that caught his eye was the one from three years ago. There’s a selfie of Tooru with Koushi, both in volleyball uniforms and sweaty from practice. Despite that, both are happy with smiles that make both of their eyes disappear. The caption says, “Happy Birthday to Mr. Refreshing and my BFF in college!”

Tooru and Koushi were freshmen in a college in Tokyo. Both left their families and friends for an adventure in the big city not knowing that they would be meeting someone from home in a lecture hall just days after moving away from Miyagi. Koushi and Tooru weren’t together as a couple when Koushi’s birthday that year rolled around but they immediately become best friends - sharing a class, and then joining the volleyball club together.

The next photo he scrolls unto was from their celebration two years ago. When they got together at the end of their first year of college, they were both excited to be celebrating each other’s birthdays for the first time and they really didn’t hold back during that first midnight celebration. The photo highlighted Tooru’s first attempt at baking and he had to be ambitious and make it a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. It wasn’t the prettiest nor did it taste the way that it should, but he still remembers Koushi digging into it like it was the last cake on the planet. The two were huddled in Koushi’s old apartment, the one he used to share with Daichi, his best friend from high school.

The photo shows arms around each other and crinkled eyes from too-big smiles. Both are clad in matching pajamas and surrounded by a mess of snacks and DVDs.

Tooru swipes down his feed, seeing the photo from last year’s birthday. They finally decided to move in together and they ended up in a cozy 1LDK on the third floor of an old building without an elevator. It wasn’t the greatest apartment but for the couple, it was a great step for them in their relationship. Despite still having hand me down furniture and mismatched stuff, they were ridiculously happy – finally being able to come home to each other.

Last year’s photo was of the two of them on the couch they bought from someone on the online classifieds. Koushi was holding up a birthday streamer and Tooru holding up another homemade cake. He could still remember making that cake from start to finish. Koushi really wanted salted caramel cake and nothing was going to stop Tooru from delivering with spectacular results.

The two were still matching but in a new set of pajamas, both still smiling from ear to ear but this time Tooru’s one arm is looped around Koushi’s neck and he’s leaned into kissing the shorter setter’s cheek.

He was hoping to get a similar photo for this year with them finally being able to get a much better apartment, one that they intend to stay at for the foreseeable future. He wanted a photo of the place where they would start their happily ever after.

They wouldn’t have needed to move from their last apartment. It was just that at the end of their third year of university, Tooru suffered a debilitating injury that basically took him out of playing volleyball entirely. He was devastated and so was Koushi. It was a hard time for them, with a lot of undirected yelling, crying and resentment. Finally, to get out of their rut of constant arguing and physical effort to get Tooru up and down three flights of stairs, they decided to move out and focus their energy on building their new lives – one without volleyball. Because if Tooru wasn’t going to play, then neither was Koushi.

Tooru looked around their new apartment – they’ve only been in it for the past term and so far, it looks very lived in. They scrimped their money and decided to skip the hand me downs and classifieds and go for better and newer things for their apartment. It was a very slow setup and even if their bedroom is pretty bare, their living area and kitchen were already taking shape to how they wanted it to look like. They started small, like repotting their plant-babies into fancier pots. Then, they got rid of all their old plates and cutlery and getting a complete matching set. After that, it was making conscious purchases that contributed to the overall design of their apartment rather than getting what was the cheapest.

This year’s celebration would have been the two of them in a newer and nicer apartment but it would have been with a miserable Koushi. Tooru would’ve given everything back to have a less exhausted and happier boyfriend. But really, Tooru realized, life was just starting to catch up with them and it was necessary growing pains. He’ll eventually have to succumb to busy schedules and sleepless nights. He doesn’t mind though. As long as he has Koushi, he knows he’ll be fine. And he also knows, that Koushi thinks the same way.

Tooru decides to pack the food away until tomorrow. And just when he finally put the last of the food back in the fridge, Tooru hears some ruffling of sheets and shuffling of feet. There, standing with the sheets around him looking like the death is Koushi. He sees a depressing sight but Tooru could not be any more in love with the man in front of him. He sees bloodshot eyes and hair sticking out all sorts of directions. He sees circles under the eyes that are larger and darker than any he’s ever seen. He sees skin that’s normally pale and bright, but this time, he was pale with a tinge of gray.

He stands to stop Koushi from coming into the kitchen, “Let’s go, Kou-chan. This can wait in the morning.” He twirls the mountain of sheets in front of him and starts to shuffle it back towards the bedroom.

After a couple of steps, there is resistance coming from Koushi. Tooru opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong when Koushi drops the sheets and turns around to wrap his arms around Tooru’s neck. “Is it too late? Can we still have my midnight birthday?”

Hands come up to Koushi’s waist and tightens around it, “Let’s go to bed, Kou-chan. We’ll have a birthday breakfast instead tomorrow!”

The bundle of sheets stops at the doorway of their bedroom, “No,” Koushi says, barely a whisper.

“Did you say something, babe?”

“No!” Koushi turns around and looks at Tooru in the eyes, “No! We have to do a midnight celebration! It’s tradition!”

“Kou-chan, it’s OK. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Tooru, tomorrow is for everybody. Tonight, this night – this is for us and I want it. I physically won’t be able to stay up like before, but I want to at least stay up for cake. We’ve got cake, don’t we?”

A gentle smile appears on Tooru’s face, “Yeah, we have cake.”

Arms come out from Koushi and makes their way unto Tooru’s back. The mess of sheets surrounding Koushi falls away, revealing long pale legs coming out from a shirt that is obviously Tooru’s. “I know this is important to you. This is important to me too, you know? I love every tradition that we have whether it’s New Year’s Day kisses or 4th Saturday of the month movie night, OK? When you’re happy, I’m happy. When you’re not, I’m not either.”

Tooru feels a warmth come over him as arms tighten and a mop of silvery blonde hair invades his vision. He buries his face in the silvery mess and inhales a slight scent of lavender and mint.

“So, what’s our cake for this year?”

“Spicy chocolate,” Tooru says with his face still buried in the fluffy mess that is Koushi’s hair.

“I love it already,” Tooru could feel the vibrations from Koushi’s voice bouncing off on his neck.

They spend a few more quiet moments wrapped up in each other’s warmth before Koushi pulls back and heads for the fridge, “Come on, babe. The cake won’t eat itself.”

The two walk into the living area of their apartment, settling the cake on their coffee table and pulling some of the balloons from their dining table to their couch. They take their obligatory birthday selfie, making sure that Koushi doesn’t look as exhausted as he really is, which Tooru does by means of filters and angles. Of the two of them, they both know that Tooru is so much better at selfies.

They finally relax on the couch with the cake in between them, forks in each of their hands. Koushi shoves big bites of cake after discovering that Tooru’s latest experiment is another resounding success. Between them, there are kisses, small and quick ones along with long and passionate ones in between mouthfuls of rich chocolate cake with a very distinct and invigorating kick of heat right at the end. They laugh about the past term, which has been hard on them both. They plan about the future, which isn’t too far off from where they are in their senior year of college.

There will be challenges like tonight. There will be times when they will argue and disagree but they just have to remind themselves that they are there for the long haul. They made the conscious decision to be with the other through the good and the bad. As long as both are willing to make an effort, that will be enough and tonight, both of them are making efforts. Tooru is there to make sure Koushi is still taking care of himself and Koushi is there to make sure that Tooru’s efforts are appreciated.

And there, in their little but new apartment, they can feel it – more midnight celebrations with just the two of them, more house parties with friends, more pieces of furniture that they now call “theirs,” more cakes from Tooru, more house plants from Koushi and the start of a very happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Suga! 
> 
> Headcanon: pretty sure Oikawa is a great baker and even if this is something he could legit brag about- even make a business out of it. It's like the only thing he's pretty humble about and only bakes for Suga and very close friends.


End file.
